Shine of the Destiny
by shinyingheart123
Summary: When one cat is born, with powers no cat has ever had,one cat has a devious plan to try to become leader of all clans,little Shinekit must find a way to stop this cat from him doing his devious plan to take over all the clans, can Shinekit stop him? Or will she be killed in this plan?
1. Chapter 1The learning of a new cat

**Hello everyone! This isn't my first story, but im hoping this will be my first successful story, and im really hoping that this will be, but anyways you will get the point as we get further into the story ^^**

**Warriors belong to Erin hunter, but the cats in this story belong to me, this story will also have cats with powers in it plus my own clans starclan and darkforest, so a fantasy story ^^**

It was a dark night as two shadows whisked across the Darkland, "Well, what did you want me here for?!"The first voice hissed," Im trying my best to get my sleep you mouse-brain!" He hissed, "Calm down Thornrose, I came to tell you something that might interfere with your time to become leader." The second cat said. Thornrose jumped up and lashed out claws with thorns on it across the cat's face, but the cat leaped back, "Well, what is it Shadowflight!? Spit it out!" He hissed sitting down. Shadowflight only walked around Thornrose, deep in thought," Well Thornrose, a special is cat is going to be born, a cat who doesn't have natural fur. This cat is going to mess and interfere your plans…" Shadowflight hissed softly, sitting down mouse-lengths from Thornrose. Thornrose extended his claws, "Will I know who it is?" He mewed, calming down, Shadowflight only hissed once more, disappearing out of sight, Thornrose leaped up, looking around, "Shadowflight where are you?" He meowed, looking around, Thornrose of blinked once more, before going into darkness, behind him was Shadowflight, who had her claws out, which was made of shadows, she had hit Thornrose hard in the head, she bent down to his ear, "You'll know you mouse-brain…." She hissed quietly into Thornrose's ear, as Darkland faded into nothing.


	2. Chapter 2:The arising

**After a long time of trying my best, I'm hoping this will fit into what I could do my best for, so here it is, the next chapter! Now it will eventually start to change viewpoints, so stay on that!**

Thornrose woke up, moaning in pain from what felt as if a sharp pain shot through the back of his head. He heard yelling coming from the grassland, and he sat up in his nest, licking his fur down. He saw Crystaljaw yawning and sitting up.

"Thornrose did you hear that terrible yelling?" Crystaljaw asked, stretching in his nest.

"Actually , yes I did hear it, I'll be sure to ask Twiststorm to send out a patrol to check it out, after I rest." Thornclaw growled,"I suggest you go back to sleep, it might just be something in the long grass yowling about something." He meowed before curling into his nest and falling asleep.

Tiny mews filled the air, as light pooled into the nursery onto a kit. This tiny light blue kit with white paws, ears, and a full white tail, plus with green eyes was known as Shinekit, no one knew why she was named this, but Colorleaf thought this was the best name. She saw her other kit Waterkit scampered into the nursery.

"She opened her eyes finally! Come on Shinekit, Stonekit is already outside with Creak-kit and fluffkit!" Waterkit squeaked, as she nudged her sister. Shinekit swiped a paw at her sister while she was still curled by Colorleaf's belly.

"Will you stop that? Im busy enough trying to get rest, plus if you try again, I'm going to tell momma on you!" Shinekit squealed. Waterkit huffed before scrambling out the nursery once again.

Shinekit sighed in relief, as she closed her green eyes, leading into the blackness once more.

**So, how was the second chapter? I know not much is not happening, but I will be sure to put a little action in chapter 3! Also chapter 3 will start to really show some powers happening! For now we, I mean I will leave the rest of secrets to chapter 3, intill chapter 3! - Shinyingheart**


	3. Chapter 3:Learning more

**Hey guys! I'm back! I guess I was out for awhile… now… I will start my plots of cliffhangers and well I am not spoiling it!**

Shinekit woke up to hearing laughing outside the nursery, being awoken from her nap, she stood up growling and stomped out the den, not caring if her mother woke or not. She stepped outside to see her sister waving her paw around in circles while water was magically following her paw, the secret powers she heard from her mother that every warrior obtained,

"Hey waterkit! That's a pretty great power of yours! Can I play?"

Waterkit turned around, shooting her sister a angry glance before looking to Creak-kit and Fluffkit. Creak-kit shook his head to Waterkit before Waterkit turned around to face Shinekit.

"Sorry sis, you didn't come out and play before…"

"Plus! You don't even have a power!"

Creak-kit interrupted Waterkit, while sneering at Shinekit.

Shinekit only growled before scampering off to the nursery before bumping into Spark-kit, the biggest kit in the nursery.

"Oops! I'm-I'm sorry! I didn't…"

"Be quiet and stay out my way!"

Spark-kit flicked Shinekit and she yelped when a small spark blue electric shot from his tail and shocked her abit. Spark-kit stomped away as he stamped into the nursery.

Shinekit's tail drooped as she started padding back to the nursery when she heard a voice.

"Hey… Hey Shinekit over here."

Shinekit turned around to see a brown tabby towering over her, she crouched low to the ground, shaking.

"It's ok, I won't hurt you, follow me."

The tabby mewed before disappearing into a fern covered den, Shinekit shakily followed along more slowly before she walked into a den of sweet smells. Shinekit spotted a golden she-cat sorting out a pile of leaves. The brown tabby walked over and tapped the golden cat on the back.

"Umm… Goldenheart, I brought you the Shinekit you have looked for."

The brown tabby mewed. When Goldenheart turned around, Shinekit noticed in her, that she had the same green shaded eyes as her.

_Weird… oh well, she doesn't have the fur as the same color as mine… her mother or father might have the color eyes of mine… _ Shinekit thought as she sat down, as Goldenheart padded slowly over to Shinekit.

"Well thank you Brownpaw, you may be dismissed."

Brownpaw dipped his head and left out the fern-covered entrance. As Shinekit stared at Goldenheart, Goldenheart stared at Shinekit for a moment before shaking her head and sighing.

"You are Shinekit aren't you?"

"Yes I am."

"Shinekit, I am sorry to drop this on your shoulders but…"

Goldenheart sighed before continuing.

"Your going to make up a important role someday. Just watch Shinekit, there's someone you might want to watch and watch very carefully."

"Who?"

But Goldenheart just sighed,and padded into a small hole in the den. Shinekit stared after her coufused before padding outside. As she walked outside she gasped at the sight she saw. Waterkit staring at her With Creek-kit behind grinning evilly for a second.

"Go ahead Waterkit! Hit her with your magic!"

Creek-kit yowled. Shinekit watched in horror as she saw her sister obey. She started twirling her paws in a circle as she formed a medium ball of water and threw it at her sister. Shinekit, terrified stared at Creek-kit as a evil grin was on his face.

_What if Creek-kit is who I am supposed to keep a watch on? What if he is the one?_


End file.
